five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 February 2015
03:11 8... we meet again... 03:13 hi gau 03:13 8... 03:13 'Sup m8 03:14 ugh 03:14 why 03:14 just 03:14 why 03:14 ...? 03:15 I for whatever reason hate when people put stuff like m8, h8, r8 etc. 03:15 gr8 b8 m8 no h8 come and sk8 with me and N8, but remember, he is b8 for the cr8s that we will break to get the m8s inside them 03:16 NO. 03:16 BAD GAU! 03:16 lel.jpg 03:17 sigh... Do youlike Five nights at fortan's? 03:17 *you like 03:17 hi vinny 03:17 I had to change his ban to 1 month, as the Rules state. 03:17 Hello Ivan, hello Gao. 03:17 Hi Vinny 03:17 Haa-ng 03:17 who's? 03:18 Waluigiofthegods 03:18 Waluigi's, I thi 03:18 Yeah 03:18 k. 03:18 haa-ng 03:18 Why put the art there when it has absoloutley nothing t do with the game in question? 03:18 Also 03:18 Nh-aah 03:18 *Ng-aah 03:19 Why did he even make Five nights at fortan's? 03:19 WAIT 03:19 NO 03:19 HE IS INNOCENT 03:19 DANGIT 03:19 HE USED RECENT UPLOADS 03:19 THAT'S WHY 03:19 I look at the code for the gallery 03:20 It was set to recent photos 03:20 I HAVE NO IDEA WHY WERE SHOUTING 03:21 JA 03:21 Haa-ng 03:21 HAA-NG!!!!!!! 03:22 Uhh 03:22 I hope MC Kid believes the evidence 03:22 Because I just removed it 03:22 XD 03:22 coughcoughrevisionhistorycoughcough 03:23 Gaomon332 03:23 Gaomon332 03:23 coughcoughletschangethesubjectcoughcough 03:23 coughcoughi'mafkcoughcough 03:24 copughcoughokcoughcough 03:27 Back 03:27 were were u? 03:27 *where 03:27 Trying to find pie 03:27 However, I found now 03:27 *none 03:27 dangit. 03:27 pie is awesome 03:28 Scotch Pie is best pie 03:28 Like, it's so good 03:28 apple is good to. 03:30 you still here? 03:30 I am still here. 03:31 hm... 03:27 dangit. 03:27 pie is awesome 03:28 Scotch Pie is best pie 03:28 Like, it's so good 03:28 apple is good to. 03:30 you still here? 03:30 I am still here. 03:31 hm... 03:32 I had the weirdest daydream today. 03:33 Explain m8 03:37 I was in my dad's truck while we were out 'n about, y'know usual Friday stuff, then I allofasudden started to daydream about me at the scool talent show and im singing the FNaF song while all the animatronics, canon and fanon, started to appear around me. when I finished, the lights whent out, and all of the animatronics did there jumpscares, if they had one. 03:37 Well... that sounds... 03:38 Interesting 03:38 It was weird. It replayed in my mind over and over and over. 03:42 hm... 03:42 Hm indeed 03:43 what to talk about... 03:46 hrmmm... 03:52 Hi? 03:52 hi fox. 03:53 Hello guys. 03:53 were were just wondering what to talk about. 03:53 ki silv. 03:53 I just was playing some LBP2. 03:53 There are some GREAT horror levels out there. 03:54 LBP2? 03:54 LittleBigPlanet 2. 03:54 Wow, I cannot believe that FNaF: OR is the 23rd longest page on the wiki! 03:54 ohh. 03:56 "The Apartment" by Cannibal_Maggot is amazing. The twist at the end is just a shocker. :D 03:58 Hm, what now 03:58 I dunno. 03:58 Me neither. 04:02 Anyone here seen my upcoming characters? 04:02 not yet. 04:02 They are... strange, I suppose 04:02 I haven't seen them. 04:02 List of Planned OCs for the Future. 04:02 Bam 04:03 Click and be amazed/bored out of your mind 04:03 One of the animatronics for DLBY has been revealed... 04:04 Darcy seems... interesting. 04:04 Is it Shrek 04:05 No...it's a patchwork thing with blades attached to it's hands. 04:06 Close enough 04:07 It has the ability to disable lights. 04:08 i have no idea what DLBY is... 04:09 man im stupid 04:10 The other animatronic though...will be revealed when the time is right. If there actually was a trailer, it appears at the very end. 04:10 Don't Look Behind You. It's my new game. And you're not stupid. 04:10 ok... 04:11 It moves slowly, but it's the most aggressive thing ever. When it's nearby, it makes thumping noises like the kind you encounter once you get the first page in Slender: The Eight Pages. 04:11 spoopy... 04:13 There is no Phone Guy. There is instead a page placed on your desk with the info, similar to what Gao did with Five Knights at Freddy's. 04:13 huh... 04:14 its weird that im the person who ends the conversation almost every time. 04:15 I like to say that FNaF + Eight Pages + some other stuff = DLBY. 04:16 yup. 04:16 seems legit. 04:17 I will leave for a bit. 04:18 by. how long? 04:23 Um...7 minutes or so, it appeared? 04:23 Actually 6. Okay. 2015 02 21